


Upon Flesh And Bone

by PunsandPoses



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Spirits, Baking, Crack, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Messy, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Beta Read, Shirou Is Whipped 2k20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsandPoses/pseuds/PunsandPoses
Summary: Shirou is 1,000 years old. There's no reason to be all over a girl. And yet, he is.
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 24
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to my bullshit, this time it's in anime form.
> 
> I'm a furry now and I have 0 regrets. Shirou is hot in human and in anthro forms. ;D
> 
> Michiru is 23 in this fic. It also got serious halfway through lol.

Shirou has learned each of the spirits in name and in soul. They reside within him, emerging at crucial moments.

They're not always there, of course, only revealing themselves when they feel it's right.

Like right now.

 _You should really start courting her,_ Alec whispers as Michiru dances around in front of him, showing off a rack of cookies she'd made.

 _Shut up,_ Shirou hisses in his head, shoving down the warmth in his stomach as Michiru beams brightly at him like a miniature sun.

 _It's been a thousand years,_ the lazy voice of Odif says. _Get laid already._

Shirou steadily ignores them both. Michiru, taking advantage of his distraction, quickly pries open his jaw and shoves a cookie in his mouth. He splutters, surprised.

"What do you think?" she says, her voice drowning out the raucous laughter of Alec and Odif.

He chews thoughtfully for a moment. "It's decent."

Her big blue eyes draw him in like a riptide, and he's pulled under before he knows it. When he comes to, he finds that he agreed to take all the cookies.

Alec and Odif mutter in the background as he follows her in a haze, transfixed by the sway of her hair and hips and the way her smile drowns him.

 _He's fucked,_ Alec says to Odif.

_._._

Agreeing to go out was a terrible idea. Absolutely horrible. It's all Michiru's fault. She'd tempted him with her eyes, and he'd agreed without even hearing her out.

Alec and Odif have already managed to recruit Thor, Viseyr, and Kif to whatever mission they were planning.

Shirou didn't pay much attention. Because there was Michiru, with her hair partially clipped back and wearing a form fitting blue dress that holds him captive. He traces every curve and commits her to memory.

 _He's such a lovesick puppy._ Viseyr gags like he's found a hairball. Thor grumbles an agreement.

Michiru takes him by the hand, and she drags him to the party.

Shirou drinks far too much just to erase the feel of her fingers from his hand. Michiru just drinks until her cheeks go pink and she's starting to trace the edges of his zipper.

He chokes and pulls away just as Thor and Alec scream for him not to. 

"We should get home," he says. Michiru blinks up at him and pulls away, nodding in agreement. He ignores the low simmering warmth and retrieves her jacket, only to find her pouting when he returns. 

"You left," she says, dismayed.

 _Holy shit, kid, sleep with her already,_ Kif exclaims.

 _I'm not taking advantage of her when she's drunk,_ Shirou snaps vehemently. Kif chuckles lowly.

"Sorry," Shirou tells her, cheeks pinking slightly. To his immense surprise and well-buried pleasure, she hugs him, wrapping strong arms around him and burying her face in his chest.

Thor cheers.

"It's okay," she slurs slightly. He gives the barest hint of a smile before grabbing her and moving her around into a piggyback motion. She squeals, startled, before wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his shoulder.

The warmth of her breath stirs him on, and he walks out of the building, the party, focused on getting her back home.

The spirits in his head are encouraging him, and perhaps it's the remnants of the drink lingering, but he also wishes she'd ask him to stay.

When he's laying her down gently in her bed, his turn to leave is interrupted by a fist clutching the front of his shirt.

"Stay," she commands, yanking him onto the bed and cuddling up to him. Her alcohol-flushed cheeks flush further in frustration when he, boneless, won't move, eyes wide.

"We're snuggling," she snaps, wrapping a leg around his waist and pulling until they're pressed together. Humming in satisfaction at the close contact, she curls an arm around his shoulder and buries her fingers in his hair.

There's no other word for it. Shirou melts.

Although his animal characteristics tended towards only physical transformation and certain aspects of his being, they generally didn't apply to affection.

Leave it to Michiru to find out he loves getting petted.

A content hum leaves his mouth as he instinctually cuddles closer, nuzzling his head underneath her chin and placing an arm around her waist.

His pleased noise seems to startle her, but she seems barely fazed as she buries both hands in his hair and plays even more with the soft strands.

Shirou thanks the stars that he can't purr, because he would have been vibrating like a car engine.

Thor grumbles something about being a ridiculous puppy, but it's ignored in favor of drifting asleep with her fingers smoothing his hair.

_._._

Shirou awakes to the soft sound of Michiru's breath as she sleeps, her heartbeat curiously close in his ear. Prying open his eyes, he finds himself in an awkward predicament.

His hand had crept up her thigh, ruching up her dress and exposing the boyshorts she wore underneath. His head is shoved into her chest, and every soft breath presses her closer.

Alec laughs loudly in his head.

Shirou, panicked, starts to pull himself away, but a sleepy, discontented hum stops him.

Michiru blinks lazily, peering up at him. Then she closes her eyes and stretches lazily, her body arching up, pressing against him.

In the modern parlance, Shirou.exe has stopped responding.

"Morning," she says, her voice roughened by sleep. Shirou says nothing. Staring curiously at him, she pokes his cheek.

He starts and pulls away hurriedly, dashing out of the room and running downstairs, escaping outside.

The chill of the morning air rushes in his nose as he walks briskly away, leaving the confused Michiru at the window behind.

 _What the hell are you doing?_ Alec demands. Thor echoes the sentiment. Shirou can feel Kif, Viseyr, and Odif pressing for answers.

 _I'm letting myself get distracted,_ he replies coolly. 

_There's a difference between letting yourself be distracted and keeping yourself from happiness,_ Viseyr says gently. _You can fall in love with someone. Michiru is a fitting companion, you know. It's okay to let yourself enjoy someone._

 _You don't understand,_ Shirou snaps back. Unlike the world, they were unchanging. Since they were spirits, and able to travel between the mortal and dead worlds, they didn't change. They held the same beliefs, the same thoughts. They were watered down versions of themselves.

The dead were steadfast in everything but the grasp of life. And while Shirou liked the company in his head, it meant that sometimes, they were at odds in viewpoints.

 _Shirou. She's not a distraction,_ Thor cuts in through his thoughts.

_I need to think._

The spirits seem to accept that answer. Shirou can feel them leaving, and for a moment, he misses the company in his head.

A leaf skitters across the ground in front of him. The dead edges scrape the concrete with clawed fingers. He looks up.

Somehow, he's found his way to the docks.

Water sloshes against the concrete posts long since driven into the seabed.

The leaf skips across with another breeze. It lands in the water and floats, the curled edges like a dead spider's legs. Glittering waves carry it away.

Shirou knows the path it will take out to the open ocean. It will go past a rocky shore and between two stone cliffs. If it rains, the small basin of its form will fill, pushing it down into the water, where it might be torn to shreds by a hungry fish. If it stays dry, then it will float into the empty sea.

Eventually, it will decay further and dissolve. The little pieces will scatter like the four winds.

The thing about immortality was that it meant that the person holding it would begin to decay before the body ever did. The mind would grey. Emotions would wither. You become a ghost.

Shirou has met enough ghosts to know that he is a living one.

Perhaps it's time he tries to feel, for once.

_._._

To his surprise, Michiru invites him out for a night, to a place outside the city that she describes as "totally awesome".

Without his asking, the spirits leave him alone for the night.

So he follows Michiru to a meadow in the forest. It seems rather ordinary as he watches Michiru set up a quilt on the ground. The last vestiges of dusk spread inky fingers across the sky, illuminated by streaks of red and gold. It's a beautiful sight.

"Why are we here?" he asks, trying his best to not fall too deeply into the dark blues of Michiru's eyes, which, for once, aren't surrounded by fur.

"Just wait," Michiru says, and her eyes begin to shine with anticipation. His heartbeat quickens.

 _She's beautiful,_ he thinks, trying not to squash it down like his instincts tell him.

As the night stretches, crickets begin to chirp, and the full moon illuminates the sky.

Michiru gasps and grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers. "Look!" she exclaims excitedly.

The meadow has begun to bloom.

Moonflowers stretch at the edges as night blooming jasmine and evening primrose open around them. Already the sweet, fragrant flowers are awake. But that's not what Michiru is focused on.

She points towards a beautiful large flower that's cream colored before grinning up at Shirou.

"That's queen of the night. It only blooms once a year," she tells him. Shirou can only stare back in awe.

"Hey, Shirou?" she says, her eyebrow cocked. "You okay?"

He pulls himself out of his reverie. "Yeah."

"Good," she replies, before kissing him.

He freezes in shock, unable to process the mouth on his and the events taking place. All too soon, she pulls away, and he mourns the warmth of her mouth on his.

"Ah, sorry," she says hurriedly. She tugs at her hair anxiously as she apologizes, and Shirou can only think, _She kissed me._

Fortunately, Thor returns to give him a quick kick in the ass.

 _KISS HER BACK, YOU IDIOT!_ he screams, and it's enough to startle him out of his shock.

Shirou grabs her by the jacket and kisses her, silencing her apologies and swallowing her gasp.

Michiru giggles against his mouth, and he can't help but kiss her with a little more of an edge. She pulls away, and he misses the contact.

"C'mon, you can't expect me to just sit in this awkward position," she says, arranging herself comfortably on the blanket. A thoughtful expression crosses her face.

"You know," she begins before laughing. "I've liked you for quite a while."

"And I you," he replies. She laughs more. "What?"

"You're so stiff."

"It's a perfectly normal thing to say."

"In what? 1890?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"You're so weird! Loosen up a bit!"

"Then make me," Shirou challenges, which might have been a mistake, as she gets a gleam in her eye that only means trouble.

He's wholly unprepared for what happens next.

As she shifts forward, she places her thighs around his hips, straddling him. Fingers find their way between his collar and his skin, and she pulls him to meet her. Her fingers tangle in his hair and pull.

He gasps against her mouth and she chuckles lowly, her tongue reaching to taste him. Rolling her hips against his, she smiles when he groans, pulling away to nip at his collarbone.

The hand at his neck pulls away in order to get at his hemline. Michiru tugs, pulling the shirt over his head and placing it beside them. She then pulls off her own and kisses him again, pushing them down into a more horizontal position. Her forearms brace at either side of his head.

It's dizzying, and he can't help but let his hands roam, unhooking her bra to feel the skin underneath.

The sweet scent of flowers permeates his thoughts, and Michiru seems to have the same thoughts as him, because she unbuttons his pants and slides her palm in with an ease borne of a practice he didn't know she'd had.

"Fuck," he exclaims, shutting his eyes as he moans, arching his back

He can feel Michiru grin against his stomach before her tongue traces pieces of his shattered body.

Shirou barely registers the next few moments, when the rest of their clothes are discarded. The only thing he can think of is Michiru, her hands on his chest, the warmth of her core, the softness of her hips and thighs at his own.

She swallows every breath he takes, and her own cry is swiftly followed by his own, quieter one as the world turns white and he shakes apart underneath her.

_._._

"We're dating now," Michiru informs him, grabbing his ass as they wash dishes.

"You got my pants wet," Shirou says, displeased. She laughs and smacks him, adding to the wet mark.

"No idea what you're talking about," she says flippantly.

Shirou grabs her sides with soapy hands and kisses her deeply, sighing happily when her fingers tangle in her hair.

"You suck," she tells him, pulling

"You do it better," he snaps back coolly, kissing the tip of her nose to lessen the sting.

The spirits were pleased with the development. Viseyr expects a marriage proposal. 

Shirou didn't want marriage. But a giggling girlfriend would be more than enough.

"Hey, wanna try these blueberry muffins I made?" Michiru asks. Her big blue eyes blink up at him.

He melts.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCK IT, writing part two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain coming up with this: write an emotional scene, write an emotional scene, write an emotional scene, wRITE AN EMOTIONAL SCENE, WRITE AN EMOTIONAL SCENE
> 
> Me, reeling back my angsty impulses: No.
> 
> Anyway, have fun.

There are often reasons to celebrate in the world of the dead, but the festivities were for a more _interesting_ reason this time.

"Our boy did it," Alec cackles. "He did it!"

Thor claps him on the back and waves around a tumbler of mead.

The former, a hyena beastman, whoops with joy, chugging his alcohol with gusto. The latter, a goat, rolls his eyes and avoids the liquid sloshing from cups around them.

Odif, the sly cat, slides up to the two. They wrap their arm around Alec's neck and press a mocking kiss to the hyena's cheek.

"Well done, boys," they purr. Thor rolls his eyes at their antics and goes over to Viseyr, who has stayed in his comfortable corner of the hall in beast form.

Floppy dog ears prick at the footsteps and lower as Thor sits down beside him. The rushes on the floor are clean as ever, and the plateful of meat Viseyr had is eye-wateringly gross.

"I've got no idea how you eat that day in and day out," Thor confesses, looking with disgust at the food.

"I've no idea how you deal with eating salads all day," Viseyr counters. "At least this will last me though the night. You have to nibble all day."

"So. You expect Shirou to give Michiru a marriage proposal?" Thor asks. "You do know that people don't marry as often as they used to."

Viseyr, ever the romantic, sighs. "But they're _made_ for each other. I don't understand his refusal. Especially when she's got so many potential suitors!"

"Next you'll expect her to give him a hankerchief as a token of her favor and for Shirou to joust in her honor," Thor cracks, chuckling.

"It would be proper! They've already lain together, it would be best if they married!" Viseyr sniffs, then he winces when he realizes his mistake. "Lady Carmamine certainly has a taste for strong perfumes," he coughs out.

"That's why you don't stay in beastman form," Thor replies, clapping him on the back.

"I know, I know." Viseyr glares at the grinning Thor.

"Also," Thor says, dragging out the word. "You all owe me."

"Whatever for?"

"For getting this whole thing started."

"You shouting at Shirou did nothing besides remind him."

"Yes, which he desperately needed, so I'd say I was the person to fix it."

"Ridiculous notion."

They watch the festivities until it is time to rest.

_._._

Reminding Shirou had been an exercise in restraint for most of the night.

While the others had left the wolf's mind, Thor had periodically checked in on him.

And fortunately for the dumbass man known as Shirou Ogami, Thor was there during the extreme panic Thor later dubbed "The Time Where Shirou Almost Lost His Chance And Thor Rescued Him" or the TWSALHCATRH. Thor called it the SALCAT for short.

He could feel every bit of panic the wolf felt, and he saw Michiru look confused and was getting close to being hurt. Something had to be done.

Bellowing had done the trick, and once Shirou had kissed her back, Thor had escaped back into the land of the dead.

The SALCAT was a rousing success, but it meant that Thor now had to endure sugar sweet romance whenever he visited Shirou's mind.

Like right now, which was during a beautiful Wednesday that Shirou decided was fine to waste baking treats with his lover.

Thor nearly gagged when Shirou licked his thumb and wiped a smear of frosting of Michiru's cheek.

Alec's consciousness materialized beside his, and Alec openly retched at the too-cute display.

_This puppy love is rotting my teeth out._

Shirou, reactive as ever, snapped back with a _You don't have to watch._

_Bullshit!_ Alec snapped. _If I don't tell Viseyr every moment of your romance, then he'll wear my pelt as a loincloth._

Thor gagged at the mental image.

Shirou ignored them in favor of hugging the tanuki from behind and kissing her cheek.

_._._

The spirits were helpful, but there were times when they got annoying.

It was remarkable easy to tell that Thor thought that baking was a waste of a sunny Wednesday.

Shirou, on the other hand, thinks that making cupcakes was an excellent way of spending a lazy weekday. He had just gone along with what Michiru had suggested, and they'd bought enough supplies and sprinkles to make a hundred lemony cupcakes.

Which meant a gigantic mess but an excellent reward, as Michiru planned to give most to those in the slum, keeping 16 for Shirou, Melissa, Gem, and her. 

Unbeknownst to her, Shirou had a sweet tooth, which meant that he stole the lemon frosting at every opportunity.

His tongue had to be permanently dyed bright blue from all the food dye he'd ingested.

They were both covered in flour, and Shirou was glad he'd dragged out the worn jeans and t-shirt from the back of his closet. His normal attire would have been murdered.

Michiru sticks her tongue out as she grips the frosting bag, carefully creating a swirl on the cupcake. He stands behind her, waiting in the wings to artfully sprinkle pellets of sugar upon the icing.

They were almost done, which meant Shirou got to stick an entire cupcake in his mouth and not be chastised.

Three cupcakes later, they'd boxed up all but 16 of the cupcakes, leaving the remaining on a plate on the counter.

He sends Melissa a text saying that Michiru and he were going to go deliver cupcakes and would clean up the mess when they got back. A confirmation text later, and they're carrying 3 boxes of cupcakes apiece out to the slum.

Shirou did manage to steal a cupcake from the plate, and he shoves it in his mouth before Michiru notices, hiding his bulging cheeks behind the boxes.

She chatters all the way there, and Shirou holds off on kissing her until they're done with the delivery and walking back home, pulling her into an alleyway and kissing her.

She pulls away after a moment, a serious look on her face.

"Did you steal a cupcake?" she asks, looking stern.

He only looks guilty for a moment before shrugging, smirking. "I can neither confirm nor deny."

Michiru can tell he's lying by the sweet taste on his tongue, but she kisses him anyway. "Mangy wolf."

"Nosy tanuki," he counters, grinning. She kisses him until her tongue turns blue from his and he agrees to take back what he said.

"Good," she says, pulling him from the alley with a grin. "I'd hate for you to lose all those cupcakes by beating me in a race."

They sprint back home, and although she cheats by using her cheetah legs, he still beats her by a hair.

She grins up at him as he eats a cupcake, wrapping an arm around his waist. And, like always, he's transfixed by those shining blue eyes.


End file.
